Green Lantern Corps (New Earth)
The status of the Green Lantern Corps remained unchanged by the universal alteration after the Flashpoint event. As of 2011, Sinestro is still an unwilling Green Lantern, Hal remains exiled, Kyle has gone AWOL alongside six members of the other Lantern Corps, John is arrested by the Alpha Lanterns for killing a Green Lantern who was about to give in to torture the access codes to the Oan defense network from the Keepers. Guy remains as the only Earth Lantern with a stable position on the Corps. The Guardians have come to consider the Green Lantern Corps a failure and are planning to replace it with a mysterious "Third Army," which will be led by the mysterious "First Lantern." Since they need the Book of the Black to find the "First Lantern" they begin a search for the book and have already shown they are willing to kill to get it. | Equipment = The Corps possess the weapons of willpower to enforce peace and order throughout the universe. * Green Lantern Power Battery * Central Power Battery of Oa * Book of Oa | Transportation = | Weapons = * Green Lantern Rings | Notes = *'Total Sectors:' 3600 *'Total Members:' 7200 Structure The 3600 sectors The Corps is an organization of 7200 Green Lanterns (the old Corps had 3600) who are chosen by the ring for being able to overcome great fear, with two assigned to sectors of space that require the protection of more than one Green Lantern (Earth, home to Hal Jordan and John Stewart, is in Sector 2814). Heavily-populated Sectors like 2814 can have several Lanterns. While the primary Lanterns of Sector 2814 are Hal Jordan and John Stewart, Kyle Rayner and Guy Gardner call Earth home, but are stationed on Oa, first as teachers, and then specially assigned to cases that are too difficult for the average GL. Each member has a great deal of autonomy as to their methods in their jurisdiction, subject to review by the Guardians if they feel the Green Lantern in question has abused his/her assigned authority. The individual Lanterns are responsible for arranging their replacements if they are near retirement or death. If the Lantern dies before that obligation is met, the ring will find and seek another to be trained on its own. In rare circumstances, Guardians will personally go out into the field to recruit a replacement. Upon recruitment each Green Lantern in the original Corps received a Power Ring, a Power Battery shaped like a lantern (with which the ring is recharged), and a uniform. The default uniform design for humanoids was a green section covering the torso and shoulders, black arms and leggings, green boots, white gloves, green domino mask and a chest symbol of a stylized Green Lantern icon on a white circle. Lanterns were allowed to customize their uniforms as long as the color scheme and the symbol were present. When the nature of the being precludes a standard uniform, an equivalent arrangement is expected as a substitute. For instance, Mogo, a sentient planet, arranges his foliage to create a green circling band and lantern symbol on his body. Jack T. Chance, a humanoid, refused to wear a uniform, but conceded to wearing a badge on the lapel of his coat. Lanterns were also allowed the option of a secret identity as a security measure and it is implied that the Corps were instructed to honor that choice by taking care not to expose them. Training in the use of the ring was optional and appropriate facilities and personnel were available on Oa upon request. In addition, a senior Lantern can be assigned to coach a recruit while in the field in their sector. The New Green Lantern Corps being built by the Guardians is far more formal and structured than the old one that was destroyed by Parallax. Recruits, after being found by their Power Rings, are taken to Oa for training. Not all recruits will make it through training - indeed a great many of them might even fail, forcing the ring to find another candidate. Lantern trainees have a simplified version of the old Green Lantern uniform (with green covering more of the torso) with the white circle on their chest blank, presumably until the Lantern insignia is added upon completion of their training. Additionally, all Power Rings, not just Kyle Rayner's ring, now work on the color yellow, provided the user can feel the fear behind the color and overcome it. Crimson Mantle of Command and Corps Leader After helping the Corps defeat Krona and Nekron, Hal Jordan is offered "The Crimson Mantle of Command, symbol of those who would become Corps Leader!" Jordan declines the honor, on the grounds that he is no different than any other Lantern. The normal chain of command beneath the Guardians is the Clarissi or protocol lantern, normally Salaak, then the Illustres or honor guards, Kyle Rayner and Guy Gardner. Departments *Alpha-Lantern Corps *The Corpse *Green Lantern Honor Guard | Trivia = | Links = * The Great Book of Oa at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Green Lantern Corps article at Wikipedia *Ion Entity *Book of Oa *Guardians of the Universe *Green Lantern Power Ring *Green Lantern Power Battery *Central Power Battery }} Category: Green Lantern Corps Category:Pre-Crisis Characters Category:1959 Team Debuts Category:Law Enforcement Organizations